In the Clouds
'In the Clouds '''is the 21st episode of ''Uncle Grandpa Season 3, and the 99th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa helps a boy get his head out of the clouds and focused on his history test. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Jimmy *Cloud Wizard Minor Characters *Sky Warriors *Samantha *Pterodactyls *Dogs *Purple Alien *How Many Eggs!? Host *How Many Eggs!? Contestant *Rabbits *Turtle *Big Nasty Joe *Mrs. Pinkerton *Student *Santa Ana (Mentioned) *Grover Cleveland (Mentioned) *Andrew Johnson (mentioned) *Woodrow Wilson (Mentioned) Plot Uncle Grandpa is flying on a strange machine and he seems to be rushing, Belly bag wants to know why couldn't they take the RV or use Tiger for this situation, Uncle Grandpa states that in times like this there is no time for thinking and just mindless action. Uncle Grandpa tells Belly Bag to take the wheel and he tells him that they're handle bars, Uncle Grandpa pulls out his laser hammer as they approach some sky warriors, Uncle Grandpa zaps all of them instantly and states how it's a waste. A flock of pterodactyls arrive around them and Uncle grandpa believes them to be ducks, Uncle Grandpa reaches for a dog bazooka to use on the pterodactyls, Uncle Grandpa shoots all of them down. Uncle Grandpa feeling confident looks over and gets hit by a UFO, Uncle Grandpa kindly asks the alien inside to stop his UFO, he doesn't listen and pulls upwards, Uncle Grandpa takes off his nose and states that in times like this there's no time for thinking and only exploding noses. Uncle Grandpa throws his nose into the UFO and the alien says "uh oh" and the UFO blows up while Uncle Grandpa lands back on his strange machine safely and replaces his nose. Belly Bag sees that they're near by the Cloud Wizard's cloud castle, Uncle Grandpa states that it looks more like a hut and they land nearby, Uncle Grandpa hopes that it's not to late to save Jimmy, Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag look into a window and sees the Cloud Wizard sitting on Jimmy's head. Jimmy sees Uncle Grandpa in the window and tells him to get him out of there, the Cloud Wizard tells Jimmy to stop wiggling so he can get his butt comfy. Uncle Grandpa tells Belly Bag that they need to get inside this cloud house and get the cloud wizard off of Jimmy's head so they can put it back where it belongs, Belly Bag wonders how, Uncle Grandpa states that in times like this there's no time to think-, he pauses and concludes that they have to think of something. Later, Jimmy is being impatient for Uncle Grandpa to arrive, the Cloud Wizard is eating cheese puffs and wonders why he didn't think of fixing his chair with a boy's head sooner and that it's living. The Cloud Wizard hears the doorbell ring and wants to know who's there, Belly Bag is dressed as a delivery person and has trouble coming up with a story and Uncle Grandpa holds up signs to help him, the Cloud Wizard tells him that he didn't order anything and to GO AWAY! Belly Bag states that it's an important package, the Cloud Wizard is confused and Belly Bag says that it's improvise and now the Cloud Wizard is really confused. Belly Bag then states to "not read out loud these are suggestions", the Cloud Wizard tells Belly Bag that he's confused and that he will not answer the door and that his favorite program "How Many Eggs!?" is on, and his rumpus will remain on this chumpus until it is over, Jimmy is in pain. Uncle Grandpa believes that they need to approach this in a different angle, he then re-positions his head until he gets the idea to be clouds. The Cloud Wizard is relaxing and says how this is comfort, Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag float down as clouds behind him and Jimmy is glad to see them, Uncle Grandpa grabs a tickle finger to tickle the Cloud Wizard's rumpus which will force him to rush to the bathroom and apply tickle cream to the affected area and while he's gone, they'll make their getaway, Jimmy thinks it's a great plan. Uncle Grandpa lowers the finger by the Cloud Wizard and he begins to feel the tickling and begins to laugh, this causes him to bounce up and down with excitement and Uncle Grandpa is hoping that he'll get up to go to the bathroom. The Cloud Wizard then pulls out a tube of tickle cream from his beard, this shocks Uncle Grandpa as the Cloud Wizard applies the cream to his butt, the Cloud Wizard feels better. Uncle Grandpa believes that he can come up with something with his imagination until he hears the TV, he then looks and sees a commercial for Big Nasty Joe's "Big Nasty's Bucket of Chicken", made with real chicken in his real kitchen and it's defiantly REAL! The Cloud Wizard then becomes hungry and wants to eat that right now with his mouth and teeth and turn it into nutrients. This gives Uncle Grandpa an idea. The Cloud Wizard is enjoying his TV and smells something quite delightful, he sees a bucket of chicken across the room and he can't reach. Uncle Grandpa believes that it's working and that he'll have to get up and then they can grab Jimmy's head. Jimmy really wants the Cloud Wizard to get up, he gets angry because he can't reach the chicken, he then pauses for a moment and realizes that he's a wizard and he uses his powers to grab the chicken. The Cloud Wizard grabs the guys believing them to be weird looking chicken, once the Cloud Wizard hears Uncle Grandpa's plea and sees the two aren't chicken he becomes angry. Uncle Grandpa tells him that they were just trying to help Jimmy. The Cloud Wizard sees what they were trying to do and tells them that he won't eat them if they just want to help Jimmy and tells them that they can help him BE MY CHAIR! and this causes them to panic. Uncle Grandpa and Belly are now under the Cloud Wizard with Jimmy, Uncle Grandpa apologizes for all of this and that they're in quite the pickle, Belly Bag tells them not to give up hope yet since the Cloud Wizard's TV has to end soon. The TV then states that the viewers better hope they like eggs because this show won't be over for another 7,000 years, Uncle Grandpa gives up and wants to know if they know any good knock knock jokes. Jimmy tells uncle Grandpa that they can't give up and that he can't live like this, Uncle Grandpa replies "who's there", Jimmy is panicking if Uncle Grandpa can get them out of this situation, Uncle Grandpa tells Jimmy he's done all he can and that it's up to him now. Jimmy wonders how, the Cloud Wizard is becoming more fat above them, Uncle Grandpa tells Jimmy that he has to concentrate. Jimmy concentrates and states that in 1620 the Mayflower landed at Plymouth Rock, this fact causes the front wall of the house to disappear, Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag are happy to see Jimmy do it, Jimmy continues by saying how in 1842 Mexican General Santa Ana had an elaborate state funeral for his amputated leg, this fact caused the rest of the walls to vanish. Jimmy continues to state that President Grover Cleveland's mustache was made of felt and shredded horse hooves, and this fact causes the TV to disappear and anger the Cloud Wizard. The Cloud Wizard finally gets up and tells them to STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE POOFING ALL OF MY STUFF! Jimmy continues by saying how President Andrew Johnson was a trained tailor and always made his own suits even as president, the Cloud Wizard thought this was interesting and his hands disappear. Jimmy finishes the Cloud Wizard off by saying how Woodrow Wilson's face is on the $100,000 bill, and this fact causes the Cloud Wizard to disappear and Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag float back down to Earth safely. Uncle Grandpa hopes that Jimmy learned his lesson, Uncle Grandpa arrives next to a window with Jimmy's body sitting next to it and places his head back on. Uncle Grandpa tells Jimmy to keep his head out of the clouds, especially during one of Mrs. Pinkerton's history tests. Mrs. Pinkerton asks Jimmy if he's done with his test and Jimmy happily hands it over, she looks at it and determines it to be acceptable and Jimmy celebrates. He then thanks Uncle Grandpa who goes off flying as a sky warrior. Trivia *This is the first HD episode with the new theme song and opening. **This episode's quote is "This episode smells great!" *The episode is a phrase known as "your head is stuck in the clouds", and in Jimmy's case, his head was literally stuck in the clouds. *The Cloud Wizard is voice by Fred Tatasciore. *Uncle Grandpa's flying machine resembles the 1950's aircraft The Flying Bedstead. *The sky warriors resemble Icarus creatures from Greek Mythology. *Uncle Grandpa says "here we go again" when he zaps the sky warriors, meaning there were some events that happened before the episode started. *Uncle Grandpa mistook the pterodactyls for ducks. *The first dog Uncle Grandpa shot from his bazooka resembled Charlie Burgers. *Uncle Grandpa's nose can be used to blow things up. *The Cloud Wizard's "castle" is more of a house. *Belly Bag delivering a package could reference the episode The Package. *The Cloud Wizard eating cheese puffs could reference the episode Internet Troll. *The Cloud Wizard also uses animals like rabbits and turtles for furniture. *The How Many Eggs!? show will last for another 7,000 years. *The interesting facts Jimmy said included: **In 1620 the Mayflower landed at Plymouth Rock. **In 1842 Mexican General Santa Ana had an elaborate state funeral for his amputated leg. **President Grover Cleveland's mustache was made of felt and shredded horse hooves. **President Andrew Johnson was a trained tailor and always made his own suits even as president. **Woodrow Wilson's face is on the $100,000 bill. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa saying "In times like this, there's no time for thinking". **The sky warriors screaming "RAH!" **Uncle Grandpa using an umbrella to safely land. **Uncle Grandpa coming up with plans to save Jimmy. **Jimmy rejoicing for Uncle Grandpa. **The Cloud Wizard using things as furniture . *Errors: **Jimmy's head should've collapsed under the tremendous weight of the Cloud Wizard's rumpus. ***Although the Cloud Wizard is a sentient cloud and his body should be lighter than most people. Then again he was shown with a fat stomach and eating a lot of food. **The Cloud Wizard applying tickle cream to himself would be impossible as he applied it to his robes and not directly to his butt. **The Cloud Wizard shows that he created armrests out of clouds, he could've easily made a full chair out of clouds. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Aired Episodes